


Dear Mom.

by poohsticks



Series: Queer Teen Wolves [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Queer Teen Wolves, Soulmates, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski, letter format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: Stiles writes letter's to his Mom.Soulmates AU: A Soul Mark forms on your skin in your late teens, it matches your Soulmate's.Stiles is a trans guy.Derek is not straight (works with any non-straight headcannon)





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Mom, 

Guess what.

Werewolves are fucking real!

Pardon my French but I think if there’s every any excuse for swearing finding out that werewolves are real should be it.

What’s more unbefreakinglievable is that Scott’s that gets to go and howl at the moon, or whatever werewolves do on a Saturday night. Like excuse me, who’s the one that has a massive thing for the preternatural and has done for as long as he can remember. Oh yeah, that’s right me. I’d make an awesome werewolf.

Scott’s totally wasting those furry mutton chops and pointy teeth. All he can do is complain about how he stands no chance with the new girl at school, because she’s turned out to be a hunter. Well not her but the rest of her whole family is.

And oh yeah, hunters are apparently a thing too. Why not right? As if werewolves don’t cause enough drama on their own already. We really should have seen this one coming though. Her surname is Argent for Christ’s sake. And pardon my lack of French vocab knowledge, but I’m 96% sure that means silver. Yeah silver, as in the only thing fatal to werewolves. We’ve all seen enough classic horror movies to recognise that cliché. 

And Scott still wants to date this girl. Well you know what Scott’s like, just one giant puppy. Which I guess is even more true now than ever. So it falls to me, his old faithful pal, and now sidekick, to sort all this out.

At least one good thing has come out of this. It’s given me something to research. Which means I no longer have time to think outside of the box, or curriculum, with my homework assignments. Coach is going to be sad though, I think he secretly loved my paper on circumcision.

Talk to you later Mom, I got to get going.

 

P.S. I do lacrosse now, which is why I’ve got to go. Me and Scotty have training.

PP.S. Its Scott’s thing rally but I go to make sure he doesn’t wolf out on anyone. It’s what any good sidekick would do.

PPP.S. When I say ‘do lacrosse’ I mean I fall over a lot while running about at training and sit on the bench at matches.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Mom!

I haven't told you about Derek yet. Let me tell you about Derek.

He's like Scott's werewolf mentor. Or possibly like his werewolf cousin or something. I don't know how werewolf family tree's work with bitten wolves. Huh, maybe I should ask Derek about that. It's not like I even know how normal family tree's work. Like if you had a cousin with a kid what would they be to me? Is there even a word for that? Maybe I should ask Google about that.

Anyway getting back on track, Derek. So his uncle (I know like the bare minimum of family tree's) went all crazy and bit Scott. Then Derek killed Peter (the uncle) leaving him and Scott as our friendly neighbourhood werewolves. Or I guess just Scott. Derek isn't too friendly. Although now I think about it that might be because we keep invading his loft.

But hey, you can't blame us, it's a really swanky loft. Well anything could be considered swanky compared to the burnt out shell of what was once the Hale House. Derek was living there before we got him to move out. Yeah he's weird like that. You wont believe how hard it was persuading him to get an actual place to live with. And it was even harder getting him to buy furniture. He has these eyebrows that can shut down an argument just by raising. But they make him look even more like a puppy than Scott when he's sad.

You don't want to hear me ramble on about his eyebrows so I'll stop here. But believe me when I say I could carry in for hours.

Love you lots, Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Mom.

So we have a pack now.

Yep like there's more than just Derek, Scott and me now.

There's: Boyd (looks scary but is really a teddy bear).  
Erica (is hella sexy but too scary to mess with).  
Isaac (he's just straight up adorable).  
Lydia (a literal banshee).  
Jackson (an asshat, as always).  
Allison (the hunter girl that has Scott enamoured).  
And Kira (a flamin' fox).

Just a bunch of crazy kids hanging out together.

I'm gonna level with you, I don't really know what my part in all of this. Apart from the resident human researcher. But hey, those magical kids are stuck with not so magical me.

In other news I finally got my soulmark. Its on my right shoulder, same place as yours. I wish I could remember yours more clearly, dad keeps his hidden now.

I'll keep you posted.

Love Stiles.

P.S. I'm looking after Dad. Watching what he's eating, making sure he doesn't drink too much, that sort of thing. I know he promised you that he'd look after me but I don't need looking after anymore anyway. (And I don't mean that like I did when I was 9 and thought I didn't need a babysitter. I thought I was grown up then, nearly 10! How wrong I was. But I am genuinely able to look after myself now - and apparently a pack too.) Dad just misses you...a lot.

PP.S. I miss you a lot too.


End file.
